big_hero_6_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baiskd
: “''The voice of the sea speaks to the soul!” : ―Sereia Cravalho '''Sereia Cravalho' is the female protagonist of Disney's 2018 animated feature film, Big Hero 7. Fearless and devoted Sereia, who joins with Hiro and his team members in a new adventure mission to save San Fransokyo from evil Yama and his gang. Background Official Description Sereia is a cool confident girl with fantastic style. She's fun to be with and an incredibly loyal friend. She uses her creativity (and her huge network of friends and fans) to help people. She also inspires her friends Hiro and others to share her gift that god gives to them and make her dreams come true. Along the way, she even rediscovers her own inner ability too! Etymology * The name Sereia '''is derived from the Polynesian word means "mermaid". Personality Sereia has a complex personality. Although she is a nice, playful and helpful girl who has some insecurities about her abilities and identity, however, she is and remains a strong and mostly confident character, who tends to be stubborn and has an open mind. She cares about life, is impulsive sometimes, observant, and resourceful. She is also very charismatic since her team members stood up for her and promoted her to team leader because of her personality and kindness. Sereia, as her grandmother describes, "stands apart from the crowd". She has immense love for sea. She is headstrong, strong-willed, practically fearless, and physically capable. Though she has moments of self-doubt, she has great pride in who she is, and is generally too stubborn to back away from new challenges. Sereia approaches new experiences and tasks with the utmost seriousness and will stand her ground to fight for what she values even when all seems lost. She can present herself as an imposing force despite her size and has bested the most fearsome beasts and impossible obstacles across the journey while relying almost solely on her own intelligence.She is also empathetic, and looks to help herself by helping and understanding others first. This is most notably seen when she puts hours worth of focus on coming to understand others and the reasonings behind others own inner-demons. In doing so, she was able to exhibit self-loving wisdom (specifically regarding how one should look inside themselves for strength and guidance, and not in someone else). Sereia would later use this to encourage herself during her darkest hour. Although she is sometimes rash, she understands the importance of teamwork and learns to be less rash with the help of Hiro and the others. She is also very accepting, supportive of and loving towards everyone, especially her family and friends. She loves her world, especially the stars and animals. And of course, her family and friends. Powers and Abilities * '''Master sailor: Sereia has always been drawn to the sea as a result of her ancestral heritage. When she first embarked set sail with Pua in attempt to go beyond the reef, her sailing skills left much to be desired, and as a result, she was nearly killed by the strong currents. However, she made it passed almost effortlessly the same night, and throughout her adventures with others steadily learned various necessities and tricks that would ultimately lead her to becoming a talented sailor — and by extension — a master navigator. * Athleticism: Growing up on an that natural environment has provided her to use her strength and agility to traverse throughout it. As first seen during "How Far I'll Go", Sereia is physically dominant, as she was seen zip-lining and running at a fast pace without losing stamina. She also has a natural talent for swimming, and can endure being underwater for a considerably long period of time for a human. During her brief time trapped in a cave, Sereia demonstrated incredible leg strength by moving and toppling over a statue of the demi god many times her size and weight so she can climb out through a tiny crevice. *'Intelligence:' As compared to others especially Hiro as they both are of same age, she is also intellectual and clever. Although not a prodigy but despite Hiro, she is more smarter and a brief active than him. Because of that, she quickly recognized other's behavior. She is skilled and talented in every way. Especially, she immensely loves space science, as a prodigy. As she wanted to become an astronaut in future to explore and experience new objects. She is confident and remains strong. Equipments Sereia uses temporary equipments, for such as voyaging, fighting, attacking or others. *'Oar': she used Oar, as this is specified for voyaging and sailing purpose for boat, canoe or ship. Gallery ]] Trivia *She is the secondary protagonist of the film after Hiro. *She is left-handed. *She and her family is of native Hawaiian, Japanese and Serbian decent. *She has an immense love for space science and technology. *She has strong attraction to Hiro.